Franz Joseph Haydn
Tossup Questions # One of these works by this composer is the title subject of the best-known book by James Webster. A three-movement one of these works by this composer quotes the Gregorian Alleluia chant in all three subjects of its first-movement exposition. A minuet in one of these pieces repeats each of its main themes in reverse. A six-movement one of these pieces reworks incidental music for a play by Karl Wahr, requires a sudden pause to re-tune the strings in the middle of its prestissimo finale, and is nicknamed (*) "Il distratto". The second subject of the first movement of one in G minor features a dotted rhythm for oboe imitating a hen. Another ends with a slow coda in 3/8 time in the parallel key of F-sharp major, during which the players gradually exit the stage, granting it the nickname "Farewell". Ending with a collection of 12 named for London, for 10 points, name these 104 orchestral works by an Austrian Classical composer. # The Hoboken catalog arranges this composer's works by genre instead of chronologically. A string quartet by this composer ends with a phrase that is interrupted by several grand pauses, and is accordingly called "The Joke." A symphony by this composer ends with a movement in which performers gradually leave the stage, leaving only two violins. Another of his symphonies is named for a fortissimo chord in its Andante second movement. For 10 points, name this "Father of the Symphony," whose works in that genre include the "Farewell" and the "Surprise." # The opening Moderato of a G major piece of this type by this composer includes a series of fast Scotch snaps. Another of these pieces takes its nickname from the bariolage passages in its fourth movement. Two-bar statements of the main theme at the very end of one in E-flat major are constantly interrupted by rests. Apart from the "Apponyi" and "Tost" sets, bunches of these pieces were published six to an opus. One of them incorporates the melody "Gott erhalte Franz den Kaiser," which was later reworked into the "Deutschlandlied." The "Russian" ones include one nicknamed "the Joke," and the Opus 20 ones are nicknamed the "Sun." For 10 points, name these chamber pieces, such as the "Emperor," by an Austrian said to be the father of their form. # One of these works by this composer contains a set of variations on "La gentille et jeune Lisette" and was nicknamed for Marie Antoinette. One of them opens with a military fanfare for its unusually large horn section and is called "Hornsignal". Another of these works by this composer replaces the oboes with two English horns and is nicknamed "The Philosopher". A "Sturm und Drang" one in F-sharp minor concludes with the musicians (*) gradually leaving the stage. Another of these works by this man is nicknamed for an unexpected fortissimo G major chord in its second movement, and is part of a set of twelve nicknamed "London". For 10 points, name these 104 orchestral works of an Austrian composer, which include ones nicknamed "Farewell" and "Surprise". # One of this composer's oratorios follows the farmer Simon, who watches his daughter Hanne over the course of a year. This composer wrote twelve symphonies for Johann Peter Salomon. The six string quartets in his opus twenty, Sun Quartets, helped earn him the nickname "the father of the String Quartet." His ninety-fourth symphony takes its name from a (*) sudden fortissimo note on the timpani in the middle of the soft second movement, which was allegedly included to wake up sleeping members of the audience. For 10 points, name this Austrian composer of the Surprise Symphony.